


Cold Heart

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is musing about The Boy Who Wouldn't Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart

Little child  
why won't you die ?

I tried everything  
and you still alive.

Just close your  
eyes and die.

Why do you want  
to stay alive ?

Don't you know that  
dead is so much more  
interesting ?

Just try.


End file.
